New Beginnings
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Bella's life takes a dramatic turn, but as happens sometimes it isn't always for the worse. Includes cliché Vegas trip, Edward's literally mesmerising looks and much fun and games
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was funny; the day my life changed forever was no different to any other. There was no ominous, portentous sign in the air - it was just all very normal.

Work was mind numbingly boring, no major disasters; I had packed up my things and left the bank with a cheery wave to Angela, my colleague and about the only person I had anything in common with.

Of course the traffic was horrendous and as I sat in the line of slow moving cars I made a mental inventory of the fridge at home, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

Finally I made it home; walking through the door I saw a big black suitcase against the stairs. I frowned a little and went into the living room to find Jacob.

He was standing looking out of the window; he seemed lost in thought, not even noticing when I entered the room.

'Hi darling,' I said and when he turned his usually dark, warm eyes held a fierce determination I had never seen before. Suddenly a chill ran down my spine.

'Bella, we need to talk,' he stated flatly.

'Okay.' I knew my voice held a slight tremor; all kinds of scenarios were going through my head. Maybe Billy was ill and Jacob needed to go back home.

Oh god what if it was my dad? My panic rose every second waiting for him to say something.

'I'm leaving Bella.' I let out a breath, almost with relief before my mind actually registered the words.

'What do you mean, you have to go somewhere for work?' Jacob's eyes softened a little at my words and he came to stand in front of me, picking up my cold hands to hold them within his large, warm ones.

'No Bell, I'm leaving you.' My eyes widened as I took in what he had just said. 'I don't love you in that way any more, we have more of a friendship now and I just think this is for the best. Carrying on isn't fair on either of us and although I will always care for you our relationship is over.' My knees sagged a little, and Jacob lowered me on to the sofa, hovering over me for a second in seeming indecision.

'Is there someone else?' It had felt like the words would choke me but I got them out.

David lowered his head and I watched his shoulders slump slightly. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'It's Leah.' He ran a hand through his short, inky black hair and looked up at me. 'We love each other very much.'

What do I say to that, congratulations? And his secretary? Talk about cliché.

'You should go,' I murmured, not looking up at him. I watched him shuffle his feet before he finally stepped out of the room. My ears strained as I listened to him go out into the hall, I heard him pick up the suitcase and pause, then his footsteps continued to the door and as it closed behind him the sound echoed through the room, shattering my heart.

My thoughts were chaotic; so many random things went through my mind. Jacob and I had been together for so long, fourteen years to be exact. People would always ask when we were going to tie the knot and we would look at each other and say that we didn't need a piece of paper to know we would be together forever.

Of course it was Jacob who was opposed to marriage, called it silly and liked to point out just how many of his work colleagues were divorced.

Curling into a ball I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked slightly.

What was I going to do now? I was thirty-four, nearly my whole adult life had been spent with one person and we had shared so much together.

I thought about how he helped me through my mom been diagnosed with cancer when I was twenty-two and her subsequent death two years later. He had been my rock then and I hardly knew what I would have done without him.

Then there was Jacob's accident, he had always had a thing about motorcycles but one day while he was riding his pride and joy he had skidded and gone off the road. He was in intensive care for several months and for a while I thought I was going to lose him and that thought had nearly killed me. We had pulled through that together and the revelation that because of the damage he suffered we could never have children. That hadn't mattered to me because I had my Jake and although I had always imagined we would have kids he meant more to me.

I watched the fingers of dawn creeping across the sky, my gritty eyes adjusting to the approaching daylight.

When the time came I rang work and told them I wouldn't be in. Angela agreed I sounded terrible and then I laid back down, my unblinking eyes staring into space.

The distant noise of my phone ringing jolted me up, looking down into my bag I picked it up. Alice's name flashed across the screen over and over and as much as I didn't want to talk to anyone I knew she would just keep calling.

'Hello,' I croaked and heard silence on the line for a second.

'What happened?' Instead of her usual excitedly loud greeting Alice sounded quiet, she knew something was wrong.

'He left me Alice.'

'That fucking, cocksucking asshole, bastard, son of a bitch cunting wanker …' the expletives went on for a while but I barely listened. Alice was tiny, with a beautiful face reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn; she kept her dark hair short to emphasis her delicate looks but god the woman could swear like a sailor.

'What are you going to do?' She finally asked when she finished her tirade.

'I really don't know.' Tears were clogging my throat as I said the words.

'I'm coming over.'

'There is really no need...' but the phone had already gone dead. I sighed before sitting up and waiting for the hurricane to arrive.

'Bella ' I must have closed my eyes and dozed off because the next thing I knew Alice was stood in front of me; she bent down and hugged me fiercely.

'What happened?' she asked and I told her everything - the shock of his announcement and how he now loved Leah.

'I don't understand, I mean I love him with everything I am, how can he just say that's it?' Alice looked at me with sympathy, stroking my hair and telling me how special I was and that Jacob was a fool.

'Bella maybe you should get away for a while. I know how much you hate your job and this could be your chance for a new start.' She drew back, her dark eyes looking at me with such warmth and love.

'I can't start again, I'm thirty four.'

'Exactly, you're still young,' she insisted.

'I'll think about it,' I muttered to appease her.

'I have to get back to work but I'll come over tonight and we can talk some more. I know it doesn't feel like it now but this could be the best thing that ever happened to you.' I gave her a weak smile but silently hated her for saying those things. Alice had never had a serious relationship so she obviously had no idea what I was going through.

Alice and I had met at college and despite been polar opposite in looks and personality, she was beautiful and outgoing and I was very average and introverted, we became friends. She now worked as a nurse at the Children's Memorial Hospital, her love of life and innate joy in all things made her a natural with the kids.

Although I had known Jake for most of my life it wasn't till I left for college that he began to pursue me. We grew up together and hung around a lot but while we were kids he didn't really show that much interest in me. I always thought he was handsome, so tall, and with his striking good looks I suppose I did have a crush on him but thought nothing would ever come of it.

When I went away to college in Washington he started visiting all the time, it was as if he didn't want to let me get away from him. Jacob ended up getting a job as a mechanic near the college and we moved in together after a few years. Then it turned out he had a knack for selling, his charismatic personality made him unbeatable.

When the company he worked for wanted him to move to Chicago to head up the sales team there he jumped at the opportunity. Even though I couldn't help but wish he had consulted me, I left my job at the library, which I loved, and moved with him. I found a job working as a cashier at one the banks in the city, I didn't really enjoy it but it was something and living in Chicago meant I was near Alice again. We had kept in touch since college and she was still probably the closest friend I had ever had.

Alice was polite to Jake but I knew she never cared for him, she once told me that she hated the way he controlled me and that he showed a lack of respect in the way he never really consulted me on anything. I could never explain to her just how much he had helped me when my mom had died or make her understand just how safe and loved he made me feel most of the time.

Standing up and looking in the mirror above the fireplace I grimaced a little at my reflection. It was no wonder Jake had lost interest in me. I took in my bushy, unstyled hair and my podgy, pale face with a wince. I suppose I hardly noticed the extra weight I had put on over the years but now I saw every imperfection. While Jacob had only grown more handsome I had turned into a hideous hag. I had never been anything special but how had it come to this?

Mulling over Alice's words for a while I went upstairs and started packing some things, maybe getting away wouldn't be a bad idea after all. Jake had always been so busy that we hadn't had a holiday in five years, plus being in this house surrounded by things we had bought together was just too painful.

Picking up a map of the continental US I closed my eyes and spun my finger around finally stabbing it down and opening my eyes to see where I was headed.

A mirthful laugh escaped my mouth when I saw where my finger had landed. Well the fates had spoken so I guess I had no choice, even though it would be hard to find a place that was less suited to someone like me.

a/n posting this for Chilly, she asked me to agggggges ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I'm coming with you.' Alice arrived on my doorstep with more luggage than I think I had ever seen in my life.

'What? Why?' I stood staring at her as the cab pulled up to the kerb.

'Because if you're going to do this you're going to do this right. Bella if you go on your own you'll spend your time on the slot machines like a little old lady and will probably be tucked up in bed with a book by nine.' Alice was helping the driver to heft her luggage into the trunk and I knew there was no dissuading her.

I sighed, what was the point? I placed my solitary suitcase in the back and watched as she jumped into the cab.

'I can't believe it,' Alice said and I turned to look at her as she sat back and grinned.

'What?'

'We are going to Vegas baby!' she squealed and kicked her legs in the air giving me a nice view of her bright pink underwear.

This may turn out to be the longest week of my life.

In the month since Jacob had left he hadn't contacted me at all. Sometimes in my darkest moments I wanted to call him just to hear his voice but I always managed to restrain myself.

The thing was I felt lost and lonely, I hadn't realised how much my life had revolved around him and if it hadn't been for Alice I really don't know what I would have done.

Telling my father was awkward, especially since he was best friends with Jake's father, Billy. At first he was furious; I could just picture him, face purple, his chest pushed out in righteous indignation. I listened to him vow to never see Billy again even though he had no control over his son's actions.

Eventually I managed to calm him down and I knew his bluster was just his way of letting me know he cared about me and would defend me to the ends of the earth.

After a few weeks I received a call from Sam, Jake's best friend, he sounded so awkward when he asked if he could come round and pick up a few things. I wish I could tell you I rubbed itching powder in his pants or cut out all the crotches of his trousers but sadly I just meekly handed the things over.

'I'm sorry about all this.' Sam had said and I hugged him telling him that it wasn't his fault. Of course I didn't blame him, Sam was a lovely man but sadly he was just as much Jake's lap dog as I had been.

Pulling my head out of the past I shifted uncomfortably and wished I hadn't given in to Alice's request to take me shopping. The jeans I wore were incredibly tight, usually I stuck to loose fitting stuff but Alice had stood in the dressing room and glared at me.

'Bella you have the most amazing legs, long and shapely you have to get these jeans or I am never speaking to you again.'

Several pairs of jeans and trousers and even some skirts later that I would probably never wear we moved on to tops.

'I can't wear this.' The shirt she handed me was dark blue and fit me like a second skin, my chest looked practically indecent.

'I will say this only once Bella so listen carefully, you have the most magnificent breasts. I mean hell I aren't that way inclined but sometimes I want to stick my head in there and give them a nuzzle.' I had to laugh at that, going along with her suggestions, purchasing several things that I wouldn't normally to be seen dead in.

'Right you'll need something dressy.' She eventually picked out a black dress, it had three quarter sleeves and an indecently low neckline, the hem flirted just on my knees and as I stood back to look at the way it skimmed my curves, I had to admit it looked good.

'You are beautiful,' Alice had told me. I shook my head but she turned to me fiercely. 'Look god knows that man did nothing to make you feel beautiful but it's true. Jacob liked that you had little confidence because it gave him all the power, don't you see that?'

I thought back over my time with him, sometimes he would tell me I looked nice but I suppose he never said much more then that. I just thought he didn't compliment me much because he didn't like to be less than honest and I respected that.

'You don't think I look fat do you?' I questioned turning this way and that making sure my lumps and bumps weren't visible.

'Jesus Bella you aren't fat, you have a shapely body that most women would die for. I wish I had your curves.' She glanced down at her slender frame ruefully.

'You are beautiful Al and you know it.'

She smiled a little. 'I know but sometimes I wish I had a little more.'

The cab pulled up at the airport and I paid the fare as Alice took her enormous amounts of luggage from the trunk. 'You do know this is only a four day trip right?' She just huffed, getting a luggage cart and heading into the airport.

Running my hand through my hair, it still felt a little strange to feel the new shorter length, I followed behind her. Again thanks to Alice I went to a salon and had my hair trimmed, the woman who worked there bemoaned my dry ends and took off several inches leaving it resting just below of my shoulders. I had to admit it looked better, now my dark brown hair had more bounce and glowed with health.

'Come on Bella we have to check in and be body cavity searched or whatever.'

I frowned and whispered 'Really?'

She laughed at me and said 'not unless you want them to.'

O'Hare was teaming and check in took forever; finally we were waiting in the terminal for our flight to be called.

'I'm going to get a coffee,' I told Alice as she sat there humming to herself.

'Okay get me one too.' I would, but it would be a decaf. Hyper Alice I couldn't deal with even if it was for only three hours.

I picked up our drinks and turned round only to bump into the tall man next to me. He looked down at me with a fierce scowl as I murmured 'sorry.'

He didn't acknowledge my apology merely continued staring at me with these piercing green eyes, annoyance clear on his face. Turning his back on me he placed his order, effectively dismissing me.

Wow rude much?

'Asshole.' I muttered softly under my breath.

To my horror he turned and looked back at me. 'Pardon?' his deep voice sent chills down my spine.

'Nothing.' My face must have been bright scarlet by now and I hurried off quickly to where I could see Alice silently cracking up.

'It's not funny,' I scowled at her.

'It was kind of, he looked about ready to kill you with laser beams from his eyes.'

'I know, talk about grumpy asshole.' We sipped our coffees and thankfully our flight was called soon after.

Because Alice had booked her flight after I had booked mine we weren't sitting together. She was just across the aisle from me; she giggled a little when a small balding man sat next to me and kept brushing his elbow against my breast, ugh.

But I had the last laugh when grumpy asshole came and sat next to her. I watched as her eyes widened and she turned back to look at me pulling an 'oh shit' face. I just grinned and was thankful for the not so subtle groper right at this moment.

I watched grumpy as he stowed away his luggage, only now realising how attractive he was. He had thick, brown hair that was slightly overlong and fell in casual disarray over his head.

He was tall, probably around six foot I estimated, and his build was slim not scrawny just lean. However it was his face that was most striking, he had a strong, square jaw, straight nose and wide forehead and of course those amazing eyes. For the first time in my life I was tempted to call a man beautiful.

Several times during the course of the flight I saw Al attempt to make conversation with him only to be summarily dismissed. When she looked back at me I gave her a thumbs up sign and she flipped me the bird, laughing when she saw the man next to me bend down and graze his nose against my boob for about the fifth time during the flight.

Looking out of the window as we were coming in to land all the lights below were dazzling; I wondered if you could see Vegas from space. This was so not my cup of tea and suddenly I longed to be back at home, curled on my couch reading with Jake at my side, but that would never happen again I had to remind myself.

As we cleared customs Alice grabbed my hand and grinning at me said 'this is going to be so much fun.'

I had my doubts if I was being honest.

We caught a cab and Al told the driver to go to the Bellagio.

'I'm not staying there,' I reminded her. I had booked into one of the smaller hotels on the strip.

'Oh yes you are, I booked us a villa.'

'I'm not sure I can afford that.'

'Pfft you can but this is my treat.' Alice was an orphan, losing her parents in a terrible road traffic accident a few years ago. I always admired her strength of character because the way she got through that tragedy made her the most amazing person in the world to me. Her parents had been well off and as such she had a lot of money. I guess technically she probably didn't even have to work but she loved her job.

When we were shown to our room I just could not take in the opulence, it was magnificent in an over the top kind of way. Al bagged the biggest bed, although mine was not small, I doubted I could even fit it in my house back home.

Wandering into Alice's room I found her jumping on the bed.

'Can you believe this?' I shook my head at her question.

'Come on,' she urged and after a moments hesitation I joined her in bouncing on the bed, we both fell about laughing breathlessly like silly teenagers.

'We need to get dressed and then we are going to win some money.' Al rubbed her hands together and grinned.

'You know we will probably lose money right?'

'Nope I feel lucky.'

Sighing I turned to her, 'okay, okay but seriously if you try to marry anyone I will disown you.'

A few hours later and I was finally dressed in something Al approved of, black wide legged trousers with heels and the indecent blue top that hugged every curve. Alice herself wore a pair of yellow trousers and a white top; combined with her black hair she looked amazing. Brushing my hair so it was straight and shiny I applied some light make up only for Alice to add some more to make my eyes smoky and sultry.

'So what do you want to do?' She asked as we sat in the living area drinking mojitos, I had never had one before but I had to admit they were delicious.

'What about Celine Dion?'

'Look Bella I like Titanic as much as the next person but two hours of her warbling - no thank you.'

'I hear she has lots of real nice male dancers in her show.' Alice's head perked up immediately.

'Tempting but no,' she finally said.

'Ok well Tom Jones is in town' I tried again.

'Oh yay,' she said sarcastically 'Jesus Bella do I look menopausal?'

'Hey I like Tom Jones.' We both looked at each other then started singing

I saw the light on the night that I passed by her window  
I saw the flickering shadows of love on her blind  
She was my woman  
As she deceived me I watched and went out of my mind  
My, my, my, Delilah  
Why, why, why, Delilah

Alice waltzed me round the room and then I fell back onto one of the chairs giggling like mad, I was really starting to feel a little giddy.

'Well I guess then maybe we should hit the casinos,' I offered.

'At last, I knew you'd see things my way eventually.' I rolled my eyes at her and held out my glass for another drink.

'Have you ever been in love?' I don't know why I asked the question but suddenly I wanted to know her thoughts on these things.

'No I haven't, hell we went to college together you must remember James.' We both shuddered slightly when she mentioned his name. Alice had dated James briefly, he seemed nice enough at first but soon he turned into an obsessed stalker type. One night I came home and found him in our apartment, he was sat in the dark and frankly had terrified me when he started questioning me about where Alice was and who she was with. Even after they broke up he hounded her until finally she had to go to the police. All of this kind of put the kibosh on any more relationships for her for a while.

'I know but there must have been someone, what about those years I didn't see you so much when I was in Seattle?'

She sat on the arm of the chair I was occupying and put her finger on her chin. 'Ok let me see well there was Michael, he didn't last long especially after the night we sat down to watch a movie in the cinema and he grabbed hold of my head and shoved it in his crotch and told me to 'blow him.'

I looked at her horrified, 'really?'

'Yeah that was our first and last date.'

'Next came Robert, he was actually a nice guy but seriously you needed a microscope to even find his penis.' I nearly fell off the chair laughing when she said that.

'To be honest I've given up, it's just me and my battery powered friend now.'

'But don't you believe in love and finding the one?' Alice pulled her eyebrows together and looked at me pityingly.

'You can't possibly believe in all that shit do you Bella? I believe we met a person, find them tolerable and make the best of it, no one is going to be perfect for us. There's not someone who is just made for us.'

'I thought Jacob was the one,' I said sadly leaning my head back.

'He was also the only person you have ever been with. How could you know he was perfect if you've never been with anyone else?' I looked into her dark eyes and tried to think how I could explain.

'When my mom died he really helped me, I fell apart and he was there for me. And when he had his accident I couldn't imagine my life without him.' She shook her head.

'I know he helped you through hard times but what about passion?'

I thought for a moment, sex with Jake was okay I guess. I mean I had nothing to compare it with. There were none of the earth shattering orgasms that I read about in books when he was asleep, but it was comfortable and safe.

Alice could read the answer on my face. 'When I first met you Bella, you were this beautiful girl but so unsure of yourself. As the weeks went on you finally began to come out of your shell then Jacob showed up. It was as if he sensed you were about to become your own person and he couldn't have that, he liked that you were this adoring, insecure girl who worshipped him. He never gave you space to become your own person and I didn't liked him for that.' I could tell she hated saying these things to me and I didn't really like hearing them but I was starting to think she was right.

'When you moved to Chicago I was overjoyed but every time I saw you seemed just a little bit lower, you had no confidence and when I was around you two I could see why. You were like an object to him, something that made him feel good about himself but that he didn't have to put any effort in back. I had a feeling that he wasn't been faithful but I had no proof.' A sob left my throat at how much Jake had betrayed my trust and I also felt mad at myself for not standing up to him, for letting myself be used for years.

'Come on let's go out and blow some money.' Alice said grabbing my hand and breaking the melancholy mood.

'Okay.' I gave her a small smile and we headed out.

Al plopped herself down at the roulette wheel while I wandered around betting small amounts here and there. Sometimes I won a bit, sometimes I lost a bit but I made sure I had a drink in my hand at all times. Finally I made my way back to where Alice was only to do a double take at the enormous stack of chips in front of her.

'Good God!' she turned and grinned at me.

'I know, told you I felt lucky.'

'Don't suppose you could rub some of that luck off on me?' a deep voice said from behind us.

We both turned to the tall, attractive blond guy as he gave us a sexy grin, and to my surprise Alice lurched herself into his arms and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips.

'There you go cowboy.' She smiled impishly at him and then calmly sat back down as if nothing had happened while the man stood there gaping.

'Umm.' He shook her head slightly 'I'm Jasper by the way.'

Alice held out her hand politely, like she hadn't just practically sucked this man's face off. 'Hi I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella.' Jasper shook my hand but his eyes soon returned to my little friend.

'So what are you girls doing in Vegas?'

'Oh we come here all the time, we like to pick up strange men and rob them blind.'

'Alice,' I hissed, she just looked at me and laughed.

'Fine, we are here for a short break. You know, thought we would do something different. What about you?'

The bemused expression still lingered on Jasper's face. 'My friend is getting married and this is what he wanted to do for his bachelor party.' He rolled his eyes a little at the cliché of the whole thing. 'We are only here over the weekend, how long are you here for?'

'Four days and then back to Chicago.' I watched the two of them, it was impossible not to the way they looked at each other, and the palatable sexual tension in the air was captivating.

'Wow you're form Chicago? Me too.' Jasper sidled closer to Alice now and her pupils dilated, nostrils flaring as she seemed to take in his scent. Then suddenly a booming voice interrupted this weird mating ritual that was happening before my eyes.

'Hey Jasper, and who are these two lovely ladies?'

With some effort Jasper pulled his eyes away from my friend and looked at the man who had come up to us. He was as tall as Jake, around six foot four. But where as Jake was lean and wiry this man was big, his muscled arms bulged under the jacket he was wearing and I have to say I found him a little intimidating.

'Emmett I would like you to meet Bella and Alice,' Gesturing to the huge man he said 'this is the groom to be, Emmett.'

Emmett took my hand in his huge one and pumped it enthusiastically. I looked up into his wide, smiling face, two dimples formed in his cheeks and his sparkling blue eyes twinkled down at me. I found myself smiling back, despite his enormous build he radiated good humour and I felt myself relax a little.

'Hi Emmett,' I said and he jumped on the stool next to me and started telling me about his amazing fiancée.

'My Girl is just gorgeous, she looks like Heidi Klum but is as scary as Mr T. She's a hell of a woman.' His whole face lit up as he talked about his Rose.

'Hang on you find Mr T scary?' I chuckled a little at that.

'What you don't?' Emmett pouted a little.

'Not really.'

'So who on TV would you class as scary?'

'I'm not really a big television watcher, growing up I preferred reading.'

A disgusted look came over Emmett's face. 'God you sound like my brother Edward, and speak of the devil here he is.' I turned in my seat to see the dark haired guy from the airport walking towards us; I almost gave in to the urge to bolt but managed to stay seated.

Emmett clapped his brother on the back. 'Hi Bro, I would like you to meet Alice and Bella.'

'Oh we have already met him,' Alice chirped.

Jasper looked down at her, 'Really, how?'

'I was sat next to him on the plane'

'So you're the annoying little woman he wanted to squash like a bug' Emmett said, letting out a huge guffaw.

Luckily Alice didn't take offence she merely grinned and said 'yeah.' I looked at Edward and he just stood there not the slightest bit embarrassed, he actually looked a little bored.

God he was rude. A_nd attractive,_ my mind whispered but what did that matter when he came across as a complete asshole.

Edward wandered off after inclining his head to Alice and I and muttering an unenthusiastic 'hello.' I gave him an insincere smile back and turned back to talking to Emmett. The next time I looked up he was gone.

After a while I had to excuse myself, all the liquid I had consumed had taken it's toll on my bladder so I hopped down from my stool and made my way over to the ladies. Turning back I saw Jasper and Alice, their heads just about touching as they whispered to each other.

As I emerged from the ladies room I felt a hand roughly grasp my arm and pull me round. Edward's green eyes were looking down into mine and he looked angry, I hadn't even seen him all night what could I have possibly done to him?

'You do know he's getting married right?' he snarled at me.

'Who? Your brother? Of course, he's told me all about Rose.'

'And that hasn't deterred you? God you're worse than I thought.' Edward's expression turned into a ugly sneer and my mind slowly began to comprehend just what he was implying.

'Are you trying to accuse me of making a move on Emmett?' As I stood there I felt like the blood in my veins had been replaced by fire, I had never felt so furious in my life.

He nodded curtly at me and at that moment a waiter passed by with a tray of drinks. Grabbing one I threw the contents in Edward's face, watching in satisfaction as he gasped in surprise.

'Don't you dare make assumptions about me. You may be nice to look at but I have never met an uglier man in my life.' Asnd with that I stormed off towards the elevators, tears of rage coursing down my face.

19


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

Jasper raised his large hand and ran those long, lean fingers through his golden mess of hair. The action sent a jolt of lust more powerful than any drug through my body and I knew I was in deep shit.

After so many years of being ambivalent about the opposite sex why now was my body reacting like I had taken a whole packet of viagra?

'Holy shit Bella just threw a drink at Edward.' Emmett's word brought me out of myself, which was good because my mind would have headed to the gutter soon.

Glancing towards where Emmett was pointing and laughing I saw a spluttering Edward, his hair drenched with liquid streaming down his face. Bella was stalking off, head held high looking magnificent in her anger.

I jumped off the stool and ran after her. Passing Edward I looked up at him and gave him a hard kick to the shin, delighting in hearing him yelp. _That's right fucker I may but small but I'm deadly._

Finally I caught up with Bella at the bank of elevators, she was frantically pressing buttons and I heard her sob a little.

'Bella you mustn't let that motherfucker upset up.' She turned towards me then and her eyes blazed fiercely with her fury. Bella was always beautiful in my opinion but now with her brown eyes glowing and her face flushed she looked like a goddess.

'I'm not upset Alice, I'm mad as hell. I wanted to do so much more than fling a drink at him.' I could see her hands clenched tightly at her sides, her fingers opening and closing, maybe she's imagining them round Edward's neck.

In all my years knowing her I had never seen Bella so worked up, not even when Jake left her. I couldn't help wishing she could have mustered this kind of anger against him but for some reason this Edward guy seemed to push all her buttons.

'What did he say?'

'He implied that I was trying to seduce his brother or some such rubbish, can you believe it – _me,_' Bella practically squeaked the last part.

Someone placed a hand on my arm and I didn't need to turn around to know it was Jasper. How is it possible to be so in tune with someone you hardly know? My body had turned into a traitor, making a mockery of all my previously held beliefs.

'Hey Edward's gone to clean up, is Bella ok?' that voice made me tingle from head to toe and all points in between.

'I think she's fine but maybe we should keep those two apart from now on.' He nodded, his grey eyes locking with mine. L_ook away, look away_ my mind screamed but his pull was just too strong.

'I'm so sorry about my brother Bella, I know he can be …' Emmett paused trying to think of a word. I was ready with several but it was Bella who got there first.

'Bitter, someone hurt him,' she stated simply. Emmett frowned at her and then nodded a little.

'It was a long time ago and yet he's let it cloud his whole judgement on women.'

Bella nodded sagely, 'I understand but I will not be his whipping boy. It was really nice to have met you Emmett and you too Jasper but I think I'm going to call it a night.' She stepped into the elevator and I turned to look longing at Jasper, but Bella came first so I followed her through the door.

Just as they were closing a hand reached through and in stepped Edward with Jasper and Emmett behind.

Edward looked at Bella then he cocked his head to the side a little. His eyes looked impossibly green and hypnotising, that look was strange, suddenly I wanted to give him anything he asked for. Jesus was he glowing?

'Bella please forgive me.' It wasn't even a question; it was like he knew forgiveness was his.

Before I could shout 'I forgive you,' and totally embarrass myself Bella said 'What? You think you can give me that look and I'll just forget what you said and how insulting you were?' She let out a bark of laughter.

'Holy shit, did you see that – she's immune to The Look. My god I never thought I would see the day,' Emmett said in stunned disbelief.

'Me neither man,' Jasper agreed looking equally stunned.

'What are you talking about?' I demanded.

'Oh please, don't pretend that your eyes didn't glaze over and you were about to do anything Edward asked. That look has got Edward anything he has ever wanted since he was about two years old and it's power isn't just on women,' Emmett explained.

'You promised never to mention that again,' Jasper hissed.

'Oh shit, well my lips are sealed ... from now on.' Emmett shot him a rueful look.

Edward looked like he was in major sulk, apparently he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

Bella who had had her eyes fixed on the wall suddenly looked up and at Edward. 'Look Edward you aren't the only person ever to get hurt, I mean hell the man I spent the last fourteen years of my life with, a man just left me and for his secretary for god's sake. I loved him with everything I had and now it's all gone. Sure I could sit around thinking all men are bastards but that would mean I was letting him control my life even though he isn't in it anymore and I don't want to be that person.'

All was quiet in the elevator until a loud sniff interrupted the peace, we all turned to look at Emmett who was wiping his eyes.

'That was deep and I can't believe anyone would do that to you Bella.' He lent into her and half whispered 'and if you want me to sort out that idiot when we get back to Chicago just let me know.'

There was a ding as the doors opened, an elderly couple stood looking at us all crammed into the lift and muttered they would get the next one. All we needed now was Sally Jesse Raphael and we would have ourselves a show.

Bella looked at me. 'What are we doing in this elevator, this isn't even our hotel.'

We all looked at each other mystified.

Jasper reached out and pressed the ground floor button before turning to look at me 'what hotel might you be staying in?' Oh very sly, I liked it.

'The Bellagio in one of the Villa's, we have a pool.' I don't know why I added the last bit but I saw sweat drip down Jasper's brow, I think I just made him feel a little warm.

'Oh could we see it? I always wanted to see inside one of those' Emmett's blue eyes pleaded with me and then he grabbed my hand and said 'pleeeease' like a little boy.

'Bella?' I asked and she just shrugged keeping her gaze on the floor. I looked at Edward and could see he was staring at her intensely; he looked like he was trying to solve a really hard puzzle but wasn't having any luck.

'Do you have a butler?' I nodded and Emmett clapped his hands together in glee.

Walking back to the hotel I placed my arm through Bella's and whispered 'Are you ok with this?'

'Sure it's fine.' She looked back over her shoulder and quickly turned back again.

Arriving I opened the door with flourish 'Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow,' Emmett's eyes were so wide I thought they might fall out of his head.

'Look at the size of those beds, I bet you jumped on them didn't you?' I lifted my eyebrows and grinned.

'So erm about this pool?' I sent Jasper a wicked grin and said 'follow me.' I took him out on the terrace and we both looked longing at the pool but I couldn't leave Bella on her own.

'Maybe later,' I whispered to him and he lifted his head and gave me a hopeful smile.

Edward was stood looking around, still all brooding and stuff; Bella was putting together some drinks while Emmett was on the phone requesting all kinds of food.

I saw Edward slowly make his way over to Bella; she jumped a little when he touched her arm. I couldn't make out the words he was saying to her but he looked sincere and she nodded before saying something back with a small smile. Edward took both her hands in his and said something else, whatever it was made Bella blush bright red and she took a huge gulp from her glass.

After handing drinks around we all sat down, when there was discreet knock Emmett bounded up and went to answer the door. The butler wheeled in a trolley with what looked like pizza.

'I'll pay for it,' he said before taking a slice and shoving it in his huge mouth.

'Best pizza ever,' he muttered through a mouthful as we all dug in.

We talked for a little while and Emmett went exploring everyway, Edward said the odd thing but mostly kept quiet. He was sat next to Bella on one of the couches and every now and then he would lean over and say something to her that the rest of us couldn't hear.

'It's three in the morning we had better get going,' Jasper said standing up, they all started to pile out but before he left Jasper handed me his cell number and asked if we could meet for lunch tomorrow.

After they left I turned to Bella 'What did Edward say to you to make you blush like a tomato?'

'Oh nothing Alice, it was silly. Anyway I'm going to bed.'

'Hold up lady, you aren't going anywhere till you tell me.'

'Well he apologised, properly this time. He didn't really go into details just said that he lost his faith in women in a long time ago. Anyway I said I couldn't believe he thought I was some sort of femme fatale and then he said I certainly looked like one.' She looked up then 'he said that I was beautiful and had the most tempting body he had ever seen. The thing was he wasn't trying to get round me, he just stated those things like there were fact.'

'Well for all his assholeness at least he speaks the truth,' she smiled at me and I gave her a hug.

Bella pulled back 'He may be as sexy as John Krasinski but he's messed up and needs to sort himself out.'

Wait you find John Krasinski sexy?'

'You don't?'

'Well not as sexy as Jasper.' Bella laughed.

'Oh yeah there'll be some people having great sex tonight just because of the vibes you were giving off in that casino.' I punched her arm lightly and we both giggled.

'Goodnight Alice.'

'Goodnight Bells.'

Well Vegas was turning out even better than I expected.


End file.
